Nightmare
by JuScoully
Summary: Un jeu de piste diabolique où Mulder et Scully vont être pris au piège...Reviews s'il vous plait, je m'en nourris!


-1**Auteur: JuScoully**

**Date: Janvier 2006**

**Spoilers: Aucun**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au grand Dieu Chris Carter**

**Catégorie: MSR bien sûr!**

**Avertissement: Quelques sous entendus….**

**Résumé: Lors d'un jeu de piste diabolique, Mulder et Scully vont êtres pris au piège, devenant à leur tour victimes.  
**

**Nightmare**

Mulder et Scully étaient plongés dans l'écriture de leurs rapports. Cette dernière enquête s'était très mal déroulée: on les avait appelé de Californie pour qu'ils viennent étudier le cas du femme qui se disait possédée. A leur arrivée ,ils purent constater que cette femme n'était qu'une alcoolique qui essayait d'échapper de sa vie pathétique en faisant parler d'elle. Alors, assis face à face, ils faisaient le compte rendu de ce déplacement inutile. Ce travail fastidieux les ennuyait de plus en plus. N'y tenant plus, Scully allongea ses jambes, frôlant celles de Mulder. Avec lenteur, elle remonta son pied le long de la jambe de son coéquipier. Celui ci, plongé dans son rapport, sourit: elle arrivait à le distraire à une vitesse affolante.

- Mulder, si je te dis que j'ai envie d'un câlin maintenant, tu me réponds quoi?  
- Je te réponds que la réunion de Skinner est dans dix minutes…et que dix minutes dans tes bras m'aideront à me faire tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

Légèrement décoiffée, Scully entra la première dans la salle de réunion. Ses joues teintées de rose n'échappèrent pas à l'œil vigilant de Skinner. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota:

- Encore en train d'enfreindre le règlement du FBI, agent Scully?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur.

Skinner sourit devant ce mensonge. Avant de s'éloigner, il lui glissa avec malice:

- Au moins aujourd'hui vous avez reboutonné correctement votre chemisier.

Prête à mourir de honte, Scully s'assit en articulant un faible « désolée ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Mulder entra comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux sa Scully. Elle se retourna vers lui, et comprit qu'il voulait lui montrait quelque chose: de sa poche, il fit dépasser une chose qu'elle reconnut comme son collant. Affolée, elle regarda ses jambes nues: Mulder devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il put lire sur ses lèvres une sentence qui ressemblait à « je vais te tuer », ce qui ne le calma pas pour autant.  
Kersh réclama le silence afin de commencer la réunion. Lumière éteinte, les photos commencèrent à défiler. Un cliché plus horrible que l'autre, à chaque fois plus sanglant, plus barbare. L'œil expert de Scully ne savait même pas par où commencer tant les blessures étaient multiples. Ainsi huit photos se succédèrent, rendant la jeune femme légèrement nauséeuse. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, les différents agents se jetaient des coups d'œil interrogateurs.

- Voici la nouvelle affaire donnée au FBI: un tueur en série ayant déjà fait 8 victimes, 4 hommes et 4 femmes. Lorsque les corps ont été retrouvés, ils étaient dans un état avancé de putréfaction, le tueur les abandonnant toujours dans un lac ou dans un endroit où la profondeur de l'eau est assez importante. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les corps ont été fortement malmenés et une des caractéristiques est que le tueur garde toujours…un membre ou un organe de la personne qu'il brutalise.

- Nous sommes donc en présence d'un fétichiste? Questionna un agent.  
- Non il a pris que des membres différents ce qui nous écarte de la piste du fétichisme. Pour l'instant il a gardé: une jambe droite, une jambe gauche, un bras droit, un bras gauche, un buste, un œil gauche, un œil droit et … un cerveau. Le tueur semble édifier une sorte de jeu de piste où il est bien sûr le maître. Sur chaque lieu du crime, nous avons trouvé un indice nous permettant de trouver la victime suivante. Sauf que le tueur semble s'être calmé, et nous n'avons aucune piste pour découvrir la prochaine victime. Avez vous des questions avant de passer à l'action? Ou des hypothèses concernant l'homme que nous cherchons?

Mulder tentait d'établir le profil psychologique du tueur mais il était dans une impasse: pourquoi cet homme gardait il des membres et des organes différents et non similaires? De son côté Scully était déjà en train de prendre la parole:

- Excusez moi, mais vous avez bien dit que les victimes étaient 4 hommes et 4 femmes?  
- Oui mais en quoi cela nous aide t'il? Ce n'est peut être qu'un simple souci d'équilibre pour le tueur.  
- Pardonnez moi de vous contredire, mais cela peut avoir une plus grande signification: ne serait ce pas le souci de la parité? Ou simple hypothèse, ce serait une application du mythe des a…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par Kersh:

- Agent Scully je ne veux même pas entendre le mot mythe, je vous demande de garder vos idées décalées pour les raconter à l'agent Mulder mais pas à moi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Miss Spooky: les autres agents étaient de l'avis de Kersh, cette Scully devenait aussi bizarre et tordue que son coéquipier.

- Écoutez moi tous: je veux que tout le monde se mette au travail, le mot d'ordre est : agir!

Tous les agents se dispersèrent, discutant de cette nouvelle affaire. Mulder et Scully étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur: il remarqua combien sa collègue était frustrée.

- Dana tu sais que Kersh profite de chaque occasion pour nous discréditer.  
- Je le hais. Ce n'était même pas une hypothèse farfelue, j'étais sûre de mon idée.  
- Tu sais quoi? On va rentrer tous les deux et on va travailler au calme.  
- D'accord. Je serai mieux chez moi. Tu restes dormir ce soir?  
- Je crois que je vais finir par m'installer chez toi, j'ai la moitié de mes affaires qui sont dans ton appartement.  
- Ce n'est peut être pas si mal…que tu t'installes chez moi.

Elle le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde: ses yeux flamboyaient d'une détermination farouche. Après un léger temps, il lui répondit:

- J'emménage quand alors?

Elle ne put réprimer un cri de joie: elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le cœur de Mulder débordait de bonheur: il allait enfin vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Arrivés chez Scully, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires et s'installèrent au salon pour travailler. Pendant que Mulder sortait les plats chinois qu'ils avaient acheté, Scully partit se changer. A son retour, elle alluma quelques bougies.

- Dana tu es sûr que l'on va travailler?  
- Oui…enfin on verra.

Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa par terre en face de lui. Mulder étala toutes les pièces du dossier: à nouveau les photos soulevèrent le cœur de Scully. D'un geste, elle repoussa le plat qui trônait devant elle.  
Elle frissonna en pensant cet homme qui était capable de faire une chose pareille.  
Chacun écrivait de son côté, relevant des détails provenant des dossiers des victimes, tentant d'éclaircir cette affaire.

- Scully?  
-Mummm?  
- Et s'ils étaient plusieurs? Je veux dire plusieurs tueurs.  
- Il s'agit d'un seul tueur.  
- Comment peux tu en être si sûr?

Scully s'approcha de lui et lui montra les différentes blessures sur les photos:

- Tu vois ici les bleus sur le bras?  
- Oui.  
- Si tu regardes bien, ils sont espacés et ils sont d'une couleur différente: le tueur a fait son travail minutieusement, il tournait autour de sa victime dans un sens chronologique. Un coup. Un déplacement. Un coup. Un déplacement.  
- Il faut que l'on arrive à expliquer comment il choisit ses victimes et que fait-il de ce qu'il leur prend.  
- Nous savons qu'il a tué 4 hommes et 4 femmes, et que toutes ces personnes étaient respectables au plus haut point, elles avaient des métiers enviables et sûrs, des qualités reconnaissables, bref elles étaient bien sous tout rapport.  
- On sait également que le tueur agit seul, qu'il fait preuve d'une sauvagerie exceptionnelle, surtout sur les corps des femmes. Il est quasiment certain qu'il approche de la trentaine, qu'il vit seul et qu'il a une grande aversion des femmes sûrement dû à…  
- Un complexe d'Œdipe refoulé?Mulder c'est le portrait type du tueur en série et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu serais incapable de me donner un autre détail sur cet homme.  
- Parce que tu en serais capable toi?  
- Je pense que oui.  
-Alors dis moi quel métier pratique ce charmant psychopathe?  
- Je pense qu'il pratique la médecine ou du moins il en a une très grande connaissance. Tu vois comme il a recousu le crâne de cet homme? C'est un travail de professionnel. Et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il a un gros rapport avec l'Église.  
- L'Église?  
-Mulder tu me déçois! Me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu les différents mythes?  
- Au lieu de m'humilier, dis moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé.  
- Notre tueur est un adepte des écritures divines et mythologiques: il regroupe le mythe des androgynes et celui de Prométhée à des fins religieuses.

Mulder la regarda avec effarement, ce qui n'avait rien de flatteur pour Scully. Ces derniers temps, elle se montrait beaucoup plus forte que lui dans la résolution des enquêtes. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté les différents phénomènes inexplicables, elle se montrait incroyablement plus rapide. Il admirait son intelligence et ses talents d'investigatrice. Elle représentait la femme parfaite, alliant intelligence et beauté.

- Dis moi Dana, comment fais tu pour émettre des suppositions aussi élaborées en si peu de temps?  
- L'amour me donne des ailes. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je me sens…changée. J'ai repris goût à la vie, je me surprends à apprécier le moindre petit moment de bonheur…et de savoir que tu seras là pour moi me donne la force d'avancer, de me donner chaque jour un peu plus dans ce travail si passionnant. J'aime notre vie Mulder.  
- Et moi je t'aime.

Scully s'approcha tout près de son visage, pouvant lire des milliers de messages dans les yeux de Mulder:

- Comment ai je fait pour ne pas t'embrasser plus tôt?  
- Comment ai je fait pour ne pas remarquer que tu m'aimais depuis toujours?

Un doux et sensuel baiser tenta d'élucider ces questions.

- Scully, viens on va se coucher, on continuera demain.  
- Je viens dans cinq minutes, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose.  
- Je te donne cinq minutes, si tu ne viens pas…  
- Tu me puniras?

Comment pouvait il résister à ce sourire malicieux? Il l'embrassa encore une fois et partit se coucher. Ayant vérifié que Mulder était bien dans sa chambre, Scully se lança dans ses recherches avec frénésie. Elle avait envie de résoudre cette enquête par ses propres moyens. Debout devant sa bibliothèque, elle choisit un à un tous les livres dont elle aurait besoin durant sa nuit blanche.

Mulder se réveilla au petit jour, bercé par une douce lumière qui filtrait par les volets. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder si Scully était à côté de lui : à sa grande surprise, le lit était vide. Il se leva et enfila un t-shirt et pieds nus s'en alla au salon. Scully était endormie sur son canapé, entourait d'une vingtaine de livres, de son ordinateur portable et d'un imposant dictionnaire grec. Les lunettes tombant délicatement sur son nez et les cheveux en bataille, elle était tout simplement sublime. Il lui frôla délicatement le visage et déposa un exquis baiser sur son front. Elle se réveilla lentement, incapable de mettre ses idées en place. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le visage de Mulder apparut : il la dévorait des yeux et elle ne pu qu'admirer sa beauté en cette heure si matinale.

- Mulder je suis désolé…j'ai dû m'endormir en pleine recherche.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste eu un peu froid sans toi.  
- Je peux peut être me faire pardonner…

Passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se laissa soulever du canapé .Elle finit tout de même par se retrouver dans sa chambre….

Incapable de se défaire de son étreinte, Mulder était prêt à prendre une journée de congé.

- Mulder j'ai rendez vous avec Kersh tout à l'heure, c'est très important. Mais cette nuit j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait passé le week end prochain dans mon chalet…  
- Tu as un chalet ?  
- Oui… à la mort d'Emily j'ai eu besoin de me ressourcer, d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à moi. Alors j'ai acheté une propriété non loin du lac Michigan, un vrai petit monde de verdure et de calme. J'ai même deux chevaux et quelques chats.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?  
- Je ne sais pas…c'était comme un jardin secret que je ne devais ouvrir à personne. Mais aujourd'hui tu es là, et c'est différent.  
- Elle te manque Emily ?  
- Plus que tout au monde. Il y a des moments où je la vois sourire et je me dis que là où elle est, elle se sent bien. Et il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression de porter son corps mort sur mes épaules et ça me rend malade.  
- Viens…

Il la prit dans ses bras où elle pleura, doucement. Ainsi sa peine se déversa sur les épaules de Mulder. Était ce aussi cela l'amour ? Partager sa peine avec l'autre ? L'aider à porter son fardeau ? Il en fut ainsi pour Scully : séchant ses larmes, elle se sentit beaucoup plus légère. Mulder lui sourit mais à l'intérieur de son être, son âme était meurtrie. Scully lui cachait sa souffrance depuis si longtemps et lui n'avait jamais osé lui parler croyant que la plaie qu'Emily avait ouverte ne se refermerait plus jamais. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune femme :

- Tu te dis qu'on aurait dû en parler plus tôt, que tu aurais dû oser m'en parler mais je n'étais pas prête. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, je ne le sais pas. Mulder ? Regarde moi. Je dois être la femme la plus comblée du monde en cet instant et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors que la terre tremble, que le ciel gronde ou que mon cœur se déchire, tout n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est toi.

Mulder resserra son étreinte : étouffer d'amour ? C'est à cet instant que tout changea : ils n'étaient plus deux mais bel et bien un seul être. Deux cœurs battant au même rythme, deux voix s'accordant dans la magnificence de ce matin. Magie de l'amour. Magie du moment. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, perdu dans les rouages de la vie. Les deux amants se séparèrent, unis par ce lien plus fort que tous les sentiments existants. Ils étaient marqués pour la vie, amants et amis, âmes sœurs pour l'éternité.  
Voyant leur retard, ils se dépêchèrent. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, de peur de briser cet instant magnifique.  
A leur arrivée au FBI, leurs mains se lâchèrent, l'éclat de leurs yeux se ternit : ils n'étaient plus que Mulder et Scully.  
Mulder retourna dans son bureau, où une masse de paperasse l'attendait. Comme toujours le côté du bureau de Scully était bien rangé, et sa pile de dossier était prête à être lue par leurs supérieurs. Il fut stupéfait de voir un post- it sur le haut de sa propre pile. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture : « Mulder je t'ai fait tes rapports. Avance toi alors dans l'affaire. Dana ». Toujours prête à prendre soin de lui et à le sauver : elle savait qu'il devait finir ses dossiers le matin même. Il continua donc à établir le portrait le plus proche, le plus exact du tueur. Trop concentré, il ne se rendit même pas compte que Scully était partie depuis plus d'une heure. Au lointain, il entendit le claquement singulier de ses talons. Elle entra, triomphante:

- Pourquoi tant d'allégresse?  
- On a l'affaire Mulder, on a réussi !  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai réussi à convaincre Kersh de nous donner l'affaire du tueur en série. C'est à nous de jouer maintenant !  
- Tu as résolu l'affaire ? Tu as trouvé le mobile ? Le tueur ? Tout ?  
- Presque tout ! J'ai déjà pris nos affaires, on part pour Seattle.  
- Explique moi au moins…  
- Dans l'avion ! On est en retard !

Les deux agents embarquèrent de justesse, s'attirant la foudre des autres passagers. L'avion décolla, enfin. Scully s'installa le plus confortablement possible, enleva son gilet et constata qu'elle se sentait encore mal. Faisant abstraction de sa violente migraine, elle sortit le lourd dossier qu'elle avait constitué en une seule nuit.

- Va tu enfin t'expliquer ?

Mulder semblait agacé par l'attitude mystérieuse de Scully. Au fond de lui-même, il dû admettre qu'il était jaloux qu'elle ait réussi à établir un dossier aussi convaincant pour faire changer d'avis l'inflexible Kersh.

- Mulder ne fais pas cette tête. Cette affaire est la notre. Et tes compétences en tant que profiler seront très importantes. Il faut que nous trouvions ce tueur au plus vite.  
- Pourquoi on se rend à Seattle ? Le tueur doit y être ?  
- Non. On part rencontrer un professeur en théologie, Marc Spencer. Il va nous éclairer sur certains points et surtout nous donner une nouvelle pièce pour notre dossier.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Une liste de noms. Tous ceux qui ont suivi le cours de ce professeur ces dix dernières années. Je pense que notre tueur s'y trouvera.  
- Et comment es tu parvenue à cette déduction ?  
- Le tueur est un fervent croyant : il applique à la lettre certaines pensées des apôtres, pensées qui sont chères au professeur Spencer qui les enseignent avec une dévotion aveugle.  
- Alors dis moi : pourquoi agit il de cette manière ?  
- Je pense que l'homme que nous cherchons est schizophrène : il se prend pour Dieu. De sa main divine, il tente de créer un homme à l'effigie du Bien d'où les différentes parties prises sur chaque victime. Il réalise le mythique triangle divin.  
- Le Père, le Fils et le Saint Esprit ?  
- Non, mieux. Le Bien, la Beauté et l'Intelligence. Éradiquer le mal du monde par la bonté d'un seul être.  
- Donc si j'ai bien compris, il a en ce moment chez lui des morceaux de corps qui vont permettre d'en former un nouveau ?  
- Oui, ce sera l'être parfait. C'est pour cela qu'il prend des personnes ayant des qualités exceptionnelles. Si mes hypothèses sont justes, il enlèvera encore deux victimes pour pouvoir leur prendre une tête…et un cœur.

Scully frissonna légèrement, repensant à Padgett.

- Scully c'est insensé de vouloir faire une chose aussi ignoble. Et comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour faire vivre sa création ?  
- N'oublis pas qu'il se prend pour Dieu, il pense pouvoir insuffler la vie à l'être qu'il va créer.  
- Et pourquoi ce souci d'égalité dans le choix des victimes ?  
- Au départ je pensais que c'était un simple acte d'égalité ou de parité. Mais non ! Il s'avère que le tueur, en plus d'être un lecteur assidu de la Bible, il est aussi un fin connaisseur de la littérature grecque. Il met en scène un mythe sortant tout droit de l'imagination d'un philosophe de la Grèce Antique. Il choisit autant de femmes que d'hommes pour pouvoir réaliser l'être parfait : le mythe des androgynes dit que l'être idéal est compose d'un homme et d'une femme. Le désir des Hommes : ne faire plus qu'un avec celui qu'on aime pour devenir une enveloppe de bonté. Il donne vie à une représentation de l'être désiré de tous.  
- Tu as constitué un dossier exemplaire Scully, je comprends mieux pourquoi Kersh nous a confié cette affaire.

Elle lui sourit : elle aimait avoir l'approbation des autres, non pas pour flatter son orgueil, mais pour pouvoir continuer à avancer en toute confiance. Pourtant son état de santé l'inquiétait et cette affaire la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Mulder je dois t'avouer que cette affaire me fait peur. L'homme que nous cherchons est sûrement très haut placé dans notre société puisqu'il a accès à des renseignements d'une précision extrême.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. On a déjà traité des cas de tueur en série. Ce n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier.

Voulant la rassurer, il posa avec douceur sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle regarda autour d'elle : qui pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient agents du FBI ? Elle l'embrassa pour la première fois en public, ressentant une joie profonde à être normale, rien que quelques minutes. Ils continuèrent de travailler tout en laissant leurs mains entrelacées, jusqu'à l'arrivée à Seattle. Le beau soleil de Washington avait disparut, laissant place à une humidité désagréable.

Seattle avait elle oublié qu'on était au moins de juin? Scully enfila son trench coat, maudissant ce temps si désagréable. Ils prirent un taxi, direction la faculté des sciences humaines. Mulder s'étonna et questionna Scully:

- Sciences humaines pour rencontrer un professeur en théologie?  
- Il y a un petit bâtiment consacré à l'histoire des religions. Très peu d'étudiants sont inscrits à ce cour car il a la réputation d'être…très engagé dans la matière qu'il enseigne.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du campus, beaucoup d'étudiants se retournèrent à leur passage.

- Scully je crois que tu leur fais beaucoup d'effet.  
- Très drôle. Ils doivent se demander ce que l'on vient faire ici. La moitié doivent être en train de cacher leur drogue.

Mulder ria de bon cœur à la réflexion de Scully: il savait quelle attitude elle avait face aux différentes drogues consommées par les jeunes.

- Dana pour toi tous les jeunes sont des drogués. Il ne faut pas généraliser ce problème. En plus je te rappelle que la cigarette est une drogue comme les autres.  
- Je ne fume pas Mulder.  
- Oh…donc le paquet de Marlboro Light qui est dans ton chevet…

Scully s'arrête et lui fit face. Son visage n'était plus rayonnant, laissant place à une colère qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?  
- Non hier soir je cherchais un livre avant de m'endormir et je suis tombé sur ton paquet, c'est tout. Je n'oserai pas fouiller, comme tu le dis si bien.  
- Mulder tu aurais pu me demander. Dans ce tiroir j'ai des choses qui me sont très personnelles et auxquelles j'attache une très grande importance.  
- Si tu parles de la photo d'Emily qui est tout au fond de ce tiroir, je pense qu'elle devrait être sur et non à l'intérieur de ton chevet.  
- Laisse tomber Mulder. Dans ce tiroir sont consignés sept années de ma vie alors tu ne peux pas débarquer de cette façon et regarder à ta guise.  
- Tu m'en parles calmement, sans t'énerver. Je cherchais juste un livre et je m'excuse d'avoir regardé dans ce fameux tiroir, je ne pensais pas à mal. Mais Scully, il ne faut pas oublier que maintenant nous sommes deux.  
-Être à deux n'est pas une raison pour ne plus avoir de secret pour l'autre.  
- Être à deux c'est partager.  
- Être à deux ne signifie pas être toujours d'accord avec l'autre.

Ils furent interrompus par un homme. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux courts et bruns et Mulder fut étonné à la vue de ses yeux: il connaissait qu'une personne qui avait des yeux d'un bleu aussi singulier, c'était Scully. L'homme arborait un magnifique sourire et il fut le premier à rompre le silence:

- Dana! Quel plaisir de te revoir!  
- Marc, tu n'as pas changé!  
- Et toi tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois.  
- Toujours aussi flatteur.  
- Et toi toujours aussi modeste.

Sourire aux lèvres, Scully avait perdu son ton froid. Mulder, toujours de côté, se racla la gorge pour rappeler qu'il était là.

- Pardon. Marc Spencer, voici mon coéquipier Fox Mulder.  
- Enchanté Mr Mulder.  
- De même Mr Spencer.

Mulder étira ses lèvres dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire. Pourquoi Scully nui lui avait elle pas dit qu'elle connaissait le professeur Spencer? Une pointe de jalousie commença à naître.

- Dis moi Marc, toujours en train d'enseigner la bonne parole…ou devrais je dire, prêcher?  
- Mes élèves se font de plus en plus rares….et toi, toujours assignée aux affaires non classées?  
- Oui et je crois que c'est pour la vie!

Mulder évita de relever le ton ironique de Scully et surtout il évita d'effectuer un rapport avec leur vie personnelle. A quoi jouait elle avec ce Marc?

- Tu m'as préparé la liste?  
- Oui elle est dans mon bureau, je vais te la chercher. Je voulais juste te dire…penses tu vraiment que c'est une personne de mon cours qui réalise cette série de meurtre?  
- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Tu enseignes encore le mythe de Judas, qui, pour se faire pardonner tente de recréer le corps du Christ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est l'un des mythes les plus importants des textes cachés.  
- Eh bien le tueur applique à la lettre les actes de Judas.  
-Il reconstruit un corps? Afin de lui insuffler la vie?  
- Oui.  
- J'espère que tu le retrouvera au plus vite. Comment ose t'il mettre en scène une si vulgaire copie d'un mythe sans fondements?  
-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas la liste sera une aide précieuse.  
- Attends moi, je reviens.

Mulder s'était éloigné pendant leur conversation, avant qu'il ne se sente obliger de cogner sur cet homme. Il détestait voir Scully avec d'autres hommes, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi complice avec eux. Était ce aussi cela l'amour? Vouloir garder l'autre rien que pour soi?

Scully regarda Spencer s'éloignait avec un léger goût amer dans la bouche: elle avait vécu avec lui pendant plus d'un an, lorsqu'elle avait suivie son cours. Lors de son arrivée au FBI, elle avait eu besoin d'une remise à niveau sur les rites religieux et autres connaissances sur l'histoire des religions et des hommes à travers l'Histoire. On lui avait alors conseillé de suivre plusieurs fois par moi un cours à Seattle. Elle était de suite tombée sous le charme de son professeur, qui ne put cacher son attirance envers son élève. Elle l'avait quitté, préférant s'investir le plus possible dans son travail, et comprenant de plus en plus que son coéquipier tenait une grande place dans son cœur. Mulder. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit: assis sur un banc, le regard vide. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui:

- Mulder je suis désolé. Je voulais t'en parler mais avec cette affaire j'ai omis de te mentionner ce détail.  
- Tu étais avec lui?  
- Oui quelques temps.  
- Tu l'aimais?  
- Je…je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. C'était à l'époque où je venais de te rencontrer…  
- Je rentre à Washington dès ce soir.  
- Excuses moi? Les billets sont pour demain et j'ai réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel à la sortie de la ville.  
- Alors je rentre déjà à l'hôtel.  
- Mulder tu peux m'attendre! Il va arriver avec la liste et nous pourrons renter.  
- Non je préfère déjà y aller, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour finir et surtout vous devez avoir pleins de souvenirs à vous raconter.  
- Ne sois pas idiot Mulder! Il est mon passé, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire!  
- Je suis idiot maintenant?  
- Mulder arrêtes de me chercher. Pourquoi tu te montres si méprisant? Tu nous fais une petite crise de jalousie? Tu as envie qu'on se dispute pour rien?  
- Lorsque tu apprendras à me dire la vérité, je sera moins méprisant. A ce soir.

Comment osait il lui dire ça? Il partit, la laissant seule au milieu de la foule qui allait et venait autour d'elle, indifférente à sa détresse et à sa tristesse. Spencer arriva avec la liste et la lui donna:

- Voilà, bonne chance pour ton enquête.  
- Merci Marc. Je vais y aller.  
- Dana?  
- Mumm?  
- Donne moi de tes nouvelles, de temps en temps.  
- Promis.

Il la regarda sortir, le cœur lourd: il avait aimé cette femme avec passion mais elle l'avait quitté, l'abandonnant pour un autre.

Scully prit un taxi et demanda à ce qu'on la ramène à leur hôtel. Elle paya le chauffeur et avant d'aller chercher la clé de sa chambre, elle s'alluma une cigarette. Fumer était signe d'une grande nervosité et elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour se calmer. Mulder et elle venaient d'avoir leur première dispute ce qui l'affligeait profondément. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'attention de s'excuser la première: après tout c'est lui qui avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Elle savait que son attitude était égoïste, mais de se dévoiler aussi vite lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, elle aimait sa solitude. Mais ne devait elle pas faire certaines concessions? L'amour pouvait il la faire évoluer, lui faire accepter de changer certaines de ses habitudes en l'échange du bonheur avec celui qu'elle aime?  
Ayant relevée sa clé, elle partit s'installer, ruminant des pensées sombres. Elle se rendit compte que sa chambre et celle de Mulder avait une porte communicante. Elle amorça le geste pour toquer à sa porte mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa: c'était à lui de venir en premier, elle était beaucoup trop fière et surtout beaucoup trop têtue pour faire le premier pas. Elle glissa la copie de la liste des noms sous la porte afin qu'il puisse aussi avancer dans cette affaire.

De son côté, Mulder venait de finir sa bouteille de vodka. Il se sentait mal et l'alcool n'y était pour rien. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était disputé avec Scully et cela lui faisait du mal. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir dit tout de suite qu'elle avait été avec ce Marc Spencer. Le bruit du dossier glissé sous la porte le fit sursauter: il se leva, titubant légèrement, pour aller le ramasser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal à réfléchir: l'alcool n'avait pas cet effet là sur lui d'habitude. Il s'assit et commença à éplucher avec soin le dossier. Tous les noms étaient suivis d'une fiche descriptive. Il dut relire plusieurs fois le nom qu'il venait de voir. Comment avait elle osé lui cacher ça? Elle avait été son élève en 1993, année où elle était arrivée aux affaires non classées .Son esprit entièrement embrumait l'empêchait d'avoir des idées cohérentes. Tout d'un coup il comprit. Pourquoi Scully avait elle autant de connaissances sur cette affaire? Pourquoi avait elle eu autant de facilité à établir un dossier aussi parfait? Et si elle était la meurtrière? Après tout pourquoi semblait elle aussi attirée par cette histoire sordide? Étant agent du FBI, elle avait eu accès à toutes les informations. Soudain animé par une rage insoupçonnée, Mulder se leva et ouvrit avec fracas la porte communicante, sans se soucier de l'absurdité de son hypothèse. Scully, sortant de la douche, était en nuisette noire et ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient le long de son dos. Elle le regarda et sut tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans son était normal:

- Mulder tu as bu?  
- Un peu…assez pour y voir plus clair sur toi.  
- Sur moi?  
- J'ai compris ton petit jeu Scully. J'ai tout compris.

Il approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle chercha son arme et la vit posée sur son lit. La panique commençait tout doucement à la submerger: elle n'avait jamais vu Mulder dans cet état et elle savait combien l'alcool pouvait décupler les forces d'un homme.

- Mulder on va parler, calmement. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas.  
- Mais il n'y plus rien à dire, il ne reste plus qu'à agir.

Tout d'un coup, Mulder se jeta sur elle, la plaquant violemment contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids et elle se sentait telle une proie piégée. L'haleine de Mulder empestait la vodka et elle sentait son souffle chaud tout près de son visage. Le bras contre sa gorge, il tentait de l'étouffer, une lueur folle animant son regard injecté de sang. Les pieds de Scully ne touchaient plus le sol, et son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Dans un geste désespéré, elle attrapa sur sa droite la lampe de chevet et l'envoya se fracasser avec force contre le crâne de Mulder. Celui ci tomba inerte à ses pieds. Scully, complètement choquée, se lissa glisser au milieu des débris de la lampe. Son corps était secoué de violents frissons et des larmes brûlantes ravagées son visage déformé par la terreur. Mulder avait essayé de la tuer. L'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance venait de la brutaliser. Elle se releva avec difficultés et attrapa ses menottes: elle attacha Mulder à un des pieds du lit et partit voir dans sa chambre. Elle trouva la bouteille vide et la liste ouverte à la page où son nom était cité. Lui avait elle fait autant de mal pour qu'il se mette dans un était aussi misérable? Elle retourna dans sa propre chambre où il était toujours inconscient. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait du front de celui ci: elle nettoya la plaie et fit un pansement de fortune. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture, prit son arme et s'installa par terre, à quelques mètres de lui. Ainsi passa la nuit.  
Aux premières heures du jour, Mulder émergea de son état comateux: un violent mal de tête lui souleva le cœur. Il était gelé et il lui fallut un certain temps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il était attaché par terre. Il tourna sa tête avec précaution et la vit: beauté outrée, beauté blessée. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais son regard valait le plus grand des discours. Les yeux encore baignés de larmes lui firent comprendre l'ampleur de la tragédie qui s'était déroulée dans la nuit.

- Scully, que s'est il passé?  
- A toi de me le dire.

Son ton dur et froid figea Mulder. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux souvenirs ensemble, un épais brouillard obscurcissant son esprit.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien Scully.  
- Alors je vais t'aider: hier nous nous sommes disputés. M'abandonnant, tu es rentré seul à l'hôtel. Dans la soirée je t'ai passé un dossier et quelque temps après tu es arrivé dans ma chambre littéralement ivre et tu as tenté de me tuer. Tu veux peut être des détails?  
- Ca ne se peut pas Dana…

D'un coup, les souvenirs refirent apparition: le corps de Scully si fragile dans ses mains, sa gorge qu'il aurait pu briser comme une brindille….Des larmes s'écoulèrent lentement: comment avait il pu être dans un était aussi pitoyable? Comment avait il pu faire du mal à celle qu'il aimait? Scully se leva et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure des menottes et le libéra.

- Mulder je te demande de retourner dans ta chambre. Arrivée à Washington, je demande ma mutation dans un autre service et tu viendras chercher tes affaires au plus vite.  
- Non Scully attends je peux t'expliquer.  
- Mais il n'y a plus rien à expliquer, désormais je préfère agir.

De retour à Washington, la vie s'écoule lentement, fleuve noir de rage, rouge de colère, gris de peine. Pour Mulder, le plus dur avait été d'aller récupérer ses affaires lorsque l'avion les avaient déposé sur le sol de leur vie. Ils avaient partagé le même taxi, sans un mot, jusqu'à Georgetown. Scully semblait enfermée dans une prison de verre où chacun pouvait lire sa détresse mais où personne ne pouvait entrer. Pendant qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre, Mulder avait repris habits, livres, ballon de basket et souvenirs. S'imprégnant une dernière fois de son parfum, il partit le cœur meurtri. La porte claqua derrière lui dans un bruit sec qui se répercuta dans tout son être. La deuxième épreuve fut le lendemain: il fut convoqué dans le bureau de Skinner. La peur au ventre, il s'installa. A son grand étonnement, Scully lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Skinner prit enfin la parole, expliquant la situation:

- Mulder, l'agent Scully vient de me demander sa mutation. Je pense de toute façon que vous deviez déjà le savoir. C'est dommage d'interrompre une si belle collaboration mais si l'agent Scully veut s'essayer aux crimes violents, je pense que ce sera un excellent tremplin pour sa carrière. Je dois quand même vous préciser que vous allez devoir finir cette affaire Scully: vous l'avez si brillamment commencé, je vous fais une entière confiance pour la clore avec brio. Donc l'agent Mulder et vous même avait encore un bout de chemin à faire ensemble.

- Aucun problème pour moi Monsieur.  
- Ni pour moi, ajouta Mulder.  
- Très bien alors allez y.

Scully et Mulder sortirent en même temps du bureau. Dans le couloir le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras avec fermeté, l'obligeant à se retourner et à lui faire face:

- Très jolie comédie Scully, je ne te connaissais pas ce don.  
- C'était ça où tu recevais un blâme pour coups et préjudice sur un agent du FBI.  
- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Tu m'avais fait tellement de mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai bu….et je ne sais pas pourquoi une telle violence s'est emparé de moi.  
- Mulder baisse d'un ton s'il te plait! Tu es en train de t'offrir en spectacle.  
- Mais je m'en fous Scully. Ces gens m'importent peu, ce qui m'importe c'est toi. C'est toi que j'aime.  
- Tu appelles ça de l'amour?

Tout en chuchotant ces derniers mots, Scully baissa le col roulé de son pull: des légères marques rouges rappelaient la cauchemardesque nuit qu'elle avait eu à subir. Mulder parut sincèrement horrifié: avait il été aussi violent que ça? Un soupçon l'empara: le simple fait de boire ne pouvait pas le mettre dans cet état.

- Scully il faut que tu me crois, je n'étais pas moi….je te le prouverai.  
- Il n'y a plus rien à prouver. Tu as bu, tu m'as vu comme une meurtrière et …et tu m'as attaqué. Arrêtes de vouloir arranger les choses et profites plutôt du fait que je n'ai pas porté plainte contre toi. Laisse moi maintenant.  
- On ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça. Pas de cette façon.  
- Mulder ,c'est trop tard.

Elle dégagea son bras et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur le numéro 4, elle attendit que la porte se referme sur Mulder, sur sa vie, sur son cœur. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner: que serait il arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu la force de le combattre? La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un étage inconnu, ouvrant ainsi une nouvelle page du grand livre de sa vie. Elle marcha avec assurance au milieu de ce nouveau couloir: de suite plusieurs regards convergèrent vers sa beauté exceptionnelle. Elle reçut ses nouveaux ordres et on lui indiqua le bureau numéro 43. Elle poussa la porte et entra: une odeur de tabac flottait dans l'air. Un homme l'attendait, une cigarette à la main, un sourire arrogant à la bouche:- Agent Scully?  
- Oui?  
- Je me présente. Paul Clue. Je suis votre coéquipier.  
- Coéquipier?  
- Oui, notre directeur adjoint a pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une aide pour vos premiers jours au sein de ce nouveau service.  
- Je…c'est une excellente idée.  
- Enchanté de travailler avec vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes la seule à avoir réussi à former un dossier très convaincant concernant l'affaire du tueur en série. Ce doit être un cas passionnant.  
- D'ailleurs vous m'excuserez, mais je dois me remettre au travail.  
- Si vous avez un problème, je sera à côté…Dana.  
- Merci agent Clue.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, le corps de la jeune femme perdit de sa raideur. Elle détestait l'arrogance qui se dégageait de ce Paul Clue. Cet homme l'angoissait au plus haut point et elle avait un sentiment étrange. Celui de le connaître.

Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'elle était dans son nouveau bureau et déjà elle se sentait mal. En plus des nausées qui la dérangeaient depuis plus d'une semaine, sa rancœur envers Mulder s'évanouissait de plus en plus pour laisser place à de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. N'avait elle pas fait une erreur en quittant les affaires non classées, quittant ainsi Mulder et leur passé commun? Comment l'homme qu'elle aimait tant avait il pu lui faire ça? Leur relation était si unique et si magnifique, qu'elle se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce point de non retour. Tout d'un coup, elle comprit: Mulder n'était pas le genre d'homme à lever la main sur une femme. Sûre de son intuition, elle ravala sa colère et sa fierté, et composa le numéro de son ancien coéquipier:

- Mulder? C'est moi.  
- Scully? Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Ne te fais pas d'idées, ne pense pas que je t'ai pardonné, je veux juste savoir une chose: lors de la nuit à Seattle, où as tu acheté la vodka?  
- Je ne l'ai pas acheté, elle était dans le mini-bar de ma chambre. Pourquoi?  
-Pour rien.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles? Histoire d'enfoncer le couteau encore plus profondément dans mon cœur? Pour me rappeler combien je t'ai fait mal?  
-Non je…je te passe ce coup de fil sur ordre de la direction.  
- De la direction?  
- Oui. La prise de sang pour la visite médicale des agents est avancée à aujourd'hui et en tant que médecin je me suis proposée de faire la tienne pour t'éviter un déplacement et la direction a de suite accepté.

Le mensonge était gros, mais elle tentait le tout pour le tout. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour sauver leur couple.

- Tu viens me la faire en bas ou je dois monter dans tes nouveaux quartiers?  
- Je viens. Je prends le matériel et j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, une moue sceptique ayant remplacé son visage triste et fatigué. Depuis deux jours, il vivait un enfer. De fines rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux, révélant son extrême épuisement. Les évènements s'étaient déroulés comme dans un mauvais film: la fameuse nuit, le réveil brutal, le retour à la réalité et la séparation. Séparés. Ils étaient séparés. Il voyait encore au petit matin le visage marbré de douleur de Scully. Il avait failli la tuer. Tout ça pour sa jalousie maladive. Quel imbécile! A ce moment, il se haïssait comme il haïssait le fait que Scully soit loin de lui. Pris d'un accès de colère, il attrapa le premier objet qu'il trouva et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la porte qui s'ouvrit deux secondes après le choc. Surprise, Scully se pencha et ramassa le cadre qui s'était fracassé contre la porte. Avec douceur elle ramassa les morceaux de verre et la photo : c'était celle qu'elle avait prise lors d'une ballade dans un parc, elle les représentait tous les deux en train de sourire sous un magnifique soleil de printemps.

- Au lieu de jeter ce qui nous appartient, tu devrais le ranger. On ne brise pas un rêve en le fracassant contre une porte.  
- Et on ne brise pas des rêves en changeant de service. Si tu es là pour me faire des reproches, tu peux repartir.  
- Je viens juste pour la prise de sang.

Elle avait fait un détour par le labo du FBI, volant avec le plus de discrétion possible une pochette réfrigérante, conçue spécialement pour transporter le sang, ainsi que tout le kit stérile pour pouvoir réaliser la prise de sang.  
Énervé qu'elle est surpris son geste et incapable d'adopter l'attitude adéquate en ce moment si délicat, il attendit qu'elle parle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.- Mulder il faut que tu enlèves ta chemise s'il te plaît.  
- Pardon?  
- Tu veux que je te fasse la piqûre à travers la chemise? Je peux toujours essayer.

Il se leva, partagé entre amour fou et colère dévastatrice. Un à un, les boutons de sa chemise furent ouverts. Scully le regardait droit dans les yeux, évitant de descendre plus bas. Derrière les sentiments négatifs, autre chose commença à naître au plus profond d'elle même. Cette alchimie sensuelle qui était en eux ne semblait pas morte, au contraire. Les joues légèrement teintées de rose, Scully s'approcha de Mulder. Poussée par un désir croissant, elle l'aida à enlever sa chemise. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse, comme par inadvertance. Qu'était elle en train de faire? Mulder se sentit frémir sous la légère caresse de Scully, il aurait voulu l'embrasser en cet instant mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il ne put voir que celui qu'elle lui avait lancé lors de cette fameuse nuit.

- Fait moi cette prise de sang, qu'on en finisse.

Le sang de Scully ne fit qu'un tour: frustrée, elle attrapa le bras de Mulder, passa un coup de désinfectant et cherchant approximativement une veine, elle le piqua sans douceur, savourant le léger cri de douleur qu'il laissa échapper.

- Oh, je t'ai fait mal?  
- Non.  
- Laisse ton bras plié quelques minutes.

Elle rangea ses affaires, jeta les gants et les cotons usagés, et installa dans la pochette gelé la précieux flacon de sang.

- Mulder je pense que nous devrions discuter.  
- Je n'ai rien à dire. Et puis de toute façon j'ai du travail qui m'attend Scully. Merci de m'avoir épargner ce déplacement inutile.

Scully sortit de la pièce, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas compris sa propre attitude: elle était à la fois répugnée et attirée par Mulder. Soucieuse de mettre à jour la vérité, elle se dirigea en vitesse à Quantico.

Arrivée à Quantico, elle se précipita au laboratoire d'analyse sanguine. En tant qu'agent du FBI, médecin et ancien professeur, on lui laissait le libre accès à tout le matériel. Le professeur Mattews la salua chaleureusement : il aimait travailler avec Scully car elle montrait des aptitudes hors du commun lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émettre des hypothèses.

-Sur une nouvelle affaire agent Scully ?  
- Oui et non….Il faudrait analyser cet échantillon de sang si possible.  
- Vous êtes chez vous.  
- Merci !

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle pu commencer son analyse. Le professeur Mattews poussa en même temps qu'elle cri de stupéfaction :

- Eh bien cet homme ou cette femme doit être dans un état inimaginable.  
- Mais comment ? Comment cela se fait ?  
- Vous connaissez la personne ?  
- Oui c'est un ami à moi et il est également agent au FBI.  
- Je n'avais jamais une dose aussi forte dans du sang humain. Vous avez reconnu ce que c'est ?  
- Oui c'est…c'est l'ombre du mal, un dérivé de l'ecstasy pur…Dans une de nos enquêtes nous avons découvert cette drogue. A très forte dose elle change radicalement la façon d'être d'une personne. Le bon sentira des pulsions mauvaises…  
- Et le calme deviendra très violent. Cette drogue est vraiment horrible. Savez pourquoi votre collègue en a tellement dans le sang ?  
- Je pense qu'on lui en a fait boire. Les effets peuvent durer de 2 à 6 jours, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui. A votre avis cela fait combien de temps qu'il est drogué ?  
- Environ deux jours. J'espère que les effets vont vite s'estomper. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aider.  
- Vous semblez pâle, vous êtes sûre que ça va aller ?  
- Oui merci.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture. L'angoisse montait peu à peu : et si Mulder était encore sous le coup de cette drogue ? Un nœud se forma dans son estomac : s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle avait utilisé son sang et qu'elle lui avait menti, il pouvait devenir violent. Soucieuse d'éclaircir cette histoire avant de mettre Mulder au courant, elle appela l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit à Seattle. L'hôtesse décrocha :

- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger. Je suis l'agent spécial Dana Scully. Oui les deux agents d'il y a deux jours, oui c'est ça. Un problème ? Non, non je voulais juste vous poser une question. Qui s'occupe de placer l'alcool dans le mini bar des chambres ? Ce n'est pas l'hôtel de lui-même ? C'est à la demande des clients ? Est-ce que mon coéquipier avait demandé à ce qu'on lui monte de l'alcool ? Non c'était un cadeau ? Comment ça ?

Alors l'hôtesse lui raconta qu'un homme s'étant présenté comme un ami de Mulder et il avait fait déposer un colis contenant des bouteilles et la direction de l'hôtel, soucieuse du bien être de ces clients, avaient fait mettre les bouteilles dans le mini bar de la chambre de Mulder.

- Et vous n'avez aucun souvenir de cet homme ? La trentaine, banale. Et il n'a pas laissé de nom ? Il ne s'est pas présenté ? D'accord, merci pour votre aide. Si autre chose vous revient vous avez mon numéro.

Tout doucement les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Mulder n'était pas fautif, loin de là. Il n'était pas lui lorsqu'il avait attaqué. Mais alors qui avait tenté de leur faire du mal ? Qui leur en voulait à ce point ? Elle avait failli perdre sa vie, et en ce moment Mulder n'était toujours pas redevenu lui-même. Reprenant la route pour Washington, Scully réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ses talents d'enquêtrice étaient mis à rude épreuve en ce moment et la fatigue et la maladie ne l'aidaient pas. S'engageant sur l'autoroute, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Mulder :

- Mulder ?  
- C'est moi, Scully.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'amputer de mon deuxième bras valide ?  
- Tu as mal ?  
- J'ai la moitié du bras droit recouvert d'un bleu-vert charmant.  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai peut être négligée ma façon de piquer.  
- Sérieusement que me vaut cet appel ?  
- Il faut qu'on parle Mulder. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.  
- Tu es enceinte ?  
- Très drôle mais ça ne me fait pas rire.  
- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Je veux que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit.  
- Scully je suis désolé je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je me sens…bizarre, il vaut mieux que je reste loin des gens.  
- Attends Mulder…  
- A plus tard Scully.

Il raccrocha, inconscient de ses actes. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Depuis la fameuse nuit, il se sentait mal. Mal puisqu'il souffrait de cette situation, mais mal aussi physiquement. Son corps était parcouru de violents tremblements, et il lui arrivait de ne pas se reconnaître dans sa façon de parler ou d'agir. Il préférait rester loin des gens, de peur de redevenir violent.  
Après s'être fait raccroché au nez, Scully jeta avec violence son portable sur le siège passager. Montant le son de son lecteur CD, elle tenta, l'espace d'une minute, se laisser bercer par la musique. Se concentrant sur la route, elle écoutait avec émotion la partie la plus importante du morceau la Mamma Morta de la Callas. La note monta encore et encore, donnant des frissons incontrôlables à Scully. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue gauche et avant de pénétrer dans le parking souterrain du FBI, elle se promit de ne plus jamais écouter son caractère emporté au détriment de son cœur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle travaillait dans son bureau. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur portable, elle finissait de rentrer les portraits psychologiques des cinq suspects dans la base de donnée du FBI. Elle faxa ses recherches à Kersch et à Skinner. Bientôt elle reçue une réponse de ce dernier « Je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous féliciter. Vous avez travaillé sans relâche sur cette affaire et le mérite vous en revient. Nous laissons passer ce week end, le temps que nos équipes organisent leur matériel et les infiltrations auprès des suspects commenceront dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Merci. » Elle relut plusieurs fois le morceau de papier qui n'avait pas de grande signification pour elle. Certes elle avait réussi à élaborer un dossier exemplaire qui allait sûrement déboucher sur l'arrestation de ce psychopathe, mais d'un autre côté, à quoi lui servait la reconnaissance de ses supérieurs lorsque seule celle de celui qu'elle aimait suffisait? Elle avait deux jours pour repenser à cette maudite histoire. Elle regarda une dernière fois la liste des suspects et se demanda comment ces hommes, politiciens, policiers et professeurs pouvaient être des personnages aussi abominables. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la petite plaque sur laquelle était gravée en lettres d'or D.Scully. Le bonheur se trouvait il seulement dans la réussite? Écœurée par ces derniers jours, elle jeta avec rage cette plaque insignifiante. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'elle retomba sur la fameuse liste que Spencer lui avait passé. Elle rechercha son année et regarda avec amertume son nom affiché: où étaient ces années d'insouciance? Le bonheur s'était présenté à elle mais elle l'avait fui. Un nom en dessous du sien attira son attention: Paul Clue. Ils avaient été ensemble en première année? Remettant en marche son esprit, elle chercha au plus profond de sa pensée l'image de cet homme. Un jeune homme effacé, timide, insignifiant qui était assis derrière elle. Elle compris de suite ce sentiment qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait vu ce matin. Curieuse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'à côté. Elle toqua trois petits coups: une voix suave l'invita à entrer. La pièce n'était éclairer que par la petite lampe de bureau et un épais nuage de fumée entourait le corps de l'agent Clue.

- De retour Dana?  
- Comme vous le voyez.  
- L'affaire avance?  
- Oui…pourtant je sens qu'il me manque une pièce pour que tout soit parfait.  
- Par moment il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle le regarda: que voulait il dire? Refusant de se laisser déstabiliser, elle changea de sujet.

- Agent Clue?  
- Un soucis Dana?  
- Non…je voulais vous poser une question. Je…enfin nos étions ensemble à Seattle? Dans le même cours?  
- Oui. Dès que je vous ai vu je vous ai reconnu. Par contre vous ne semblez pas vous rappeler de moi, je me trompe?  
- Je suis désolé, j'ai du mal à remettre votre visage, vous avez beaucoup changé.  
- Vous aussi.

Un moment de gêne s'installa entre eux. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

- Que faites vous encore à cette heure ici?  
- Je voulais finir ce dossier avant de rentrer….et vous?  
- Je suis plus au calme ici que chez moi…  
- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors.  
- Vous ne me déranger pas. Vous voulez vous asseoir?  
- Non merci…c'est gentil mais je vais rentrer, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard. Vous devriez faire de même agent Clue. La vie est en dehors de ce bâtiment sinistre.  
- Moins sinistre que mon appartement vide.  
- Vous vivez seul?  
- Ma femme vient de me quitter et elle est partie avec nos enfants.  
- Je suis désolée…je…je ne savais pas.  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est pas vous qui portez le poids des femmes infidèles…enfin je l'espère.

Ses sous entendus commençaient à l'agacer. Elle fit demi tour, prête à partir:  
- Une petite cigarette avant de partir Dana?  
- Non, je ne fume pas, merci.  
- Mummm…alors bonne soirée.  
- A lundi agent Clue.  
- A lundi…petite menteuse.

Ces derniers mots avaient été soufflés alors que Scully était déjà sortie de son bureau. Il s'empressa d'allumer son ordinateur: l'écran se divisa en quatre petites fenêtres. Deux étaient complètements sombres, sur une autre on voyait Mulder endormie dans le bureau des affaires non classées, enfin sur la dernière, on voyait Scully entrait dans sa voiture dans le parking souterrain du FBI.

- Quelle beauté…pourquoi Dieu essaye t'il de me détourner de son chemin?

Tout son être était encore en émoi :cette femme avait le don de l'électrisait rien qu'en lui parlant.  
Scully, en ce vendredi soir, rentra seule chez elle. Le silence pesant de son appartement l'étouffa. A minuit, n'y tenant plus, elle attrapa son sac de voyage et y mit toutes les affaires dont elles auraient besoin pour ce week end et prit la route, direction le lac Michigan. Elle aimait rouler de nuit: elle se sentait libre, ne devant rendre de compte à personne. Deux jours au cœur du calme l'aiderait à se ressourcer et à se reposer. Si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle serait au petit matin dans son chalet. Sa première pensée fut pour ses chevaux: une ballade en forêt s'imposait. Mais à nouveau ce sentiment de solitude l'envahit. De sa main droite elle prit son portable qui était resté sur le siège passager. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. La jeune femme tomba sur la messagerie de Mulder: « Mulder c'est moi. Je sais qu'il est assez tard et tu dois être couché mais je voulais te dire que…que si tu veux passer un peu de temps loin de la ville, je serai à mon chalet dans quelques heures. Rejoins moi. » Elle reposa son mobile, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix: elle aimait Mulder plus que tout au monde et elle dû s'avouer que ces derniers jours sans lui avaient été un vrai calvaire. Il avait été drogué, il n'était pas dans son état normal: devait elle faire abstraction du reste et lui pardonner?

A l'aube, la voiture crissa sur les graviers qui bordaient le chemin de la seconde résidence de Scully. Une douce brise arrachait aux arbres un léger murmure qui la réconforta. Sa maison était entièrement entourée de pins, une petite grange contenant les deux boxs des chevaux était à quelques pas du sentier qui menait à l'entrée de la véranda. Scully prit la décision de ranger ses affaires avant de faire quoique ce soit. Comme à chaque fois, un plaisir immense la submergea lorsqu'elle entra: cet intérieur rustique était aux antipodes de son appartement de Georgetown. Si ce dernier avait l'objet d'une décoration sobre, privilégiant le blanc et les matières nobles, sa maison elle, jouait sur les tons chauds, en parti dû à l'abondance de bois.  
La maison en elle même n'était pas immense, Scully ayant favoriser certaines pièces comme la salle de bain qui était immense. Elle déposa son sac dans sa chambre et commença par prendre une douche. Les muscles endoloris par ces heures de route, elle ne put qu'apprécier la tiédeur de l'eau sur son corps. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, en tout cas lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentait parfaitement éveillée. S'habillant d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, elle chaussa ses bottes et se dirigea vers la grange. Longue d'une quinzaine de mètres et haute de six, la grange était un endroit qui fascinait Scully. Malgré le soleil qui commençait à se lever, la grange était plongée dans le noir total: Scully allongea son bras, chercha à tâtons et trouva enfin le disjoncteur qu'elle alluma. Une vive lumière orange l'aveugla un certain temps, puis s'y habituant petit à petit, elle avança vers les deux boxs. Ses chevaux la regardaient avancer avec attention, leurs yeux si expressifs suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. Scully les caressa avec amour, se sentant déjà mieux. Elle adorait ces animaux: elle les trouvait parfait à la seule exception qui leur manquait la parole. Elle rêvait de s'installer dans son havre de paix définitivement, mais elle était trop attachée à son travail…et à Mulder. Ici elle n'avait même pas de réseau, elle ne pouvait donc pas relever ses messages ou recevoir d'appels. Allait il venir? Ou était ce trop tard?

Elle alla consulter le tableau qu'elle avait fait installer: ne venant ici qu'un week end sur deux, Scully avait demandé à un fermier du coin de s'occuper de ses animaux: celui ci le faisait de bon cœur et laissait des messages sur le tableau s'il y avait le moindre problème. Elle vit qu'il y avait un message concernant Era, sa jument: « Mme Scully, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'Era avait un fer cassé. Elle aurait pu se blesser. Maintenant il est changé, mais à l'avenir ouvrez l'œil. »  
Outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa jument avait un problème, elle fut étonnée de la dernière phrase « ouvrez l'œil ». En deux jours on lui avait fait deux fois cette remarque. Avant de se laisser submerger par sa paranoïa maladive, Scully se dirigea vers la réserve à foin, là où ses chats prenaient l'habitude de dormir. Ils étaient cinq à dormir paresseusement, les uns contre les autres. Après leur avoir dit bonjour, la jeune femme prit un tapis de selle et une selle et partit préparer son étalon, Séléné. On s'étonnait toujours du choix de Scully pour ce cheval: on lui avait conseillé de prendre un cheval plus adapté à sa taille, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, tombant littéralement amoureuse de cet animal. Il était d'une grandeur et d'une majesté impressionnante. Il semblait indompté, rebelle mais en présence de Scully il se montrait d'une douceur extrême, comme s'il comprenait l'être d'exception qui se présentait à lui. Scully tira une botte de foin près de lui pour pouvoir grimper dessus. Au passage elle attrapa une bombe, sachant qu'une chute pouvait très bien survenir, même au cavalier le plus aguerri.  
Sortant au pas du sentier, elle pénétra dans la forêt. La calme assourdissant s'empara d'elle. Le bruit des feuilles. La longue plainte du vent jouant dans les branches des arbres. Et rien d'autre. Pas de téléphones portables, pas de voitures. Rien. La nature à son état brut. Un léger coup sur les flancs de Séléné lui fit comprendre qu'il devait passer au trot. Le soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles et jouait avec délice sur le visage de Scully. Elle se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec son environnement. Tournant sur sa droite, elle déboucha sur le bord du lac où elle partit au galop. A cette vitesse, le paysage semblait se mouvoir autour d'elle dans un défilé d'images abstraites. Le temps semblait ne plus se soucier d'elle.  
Elle galopa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut la bordure de son chemin. Tout en ramenant Séléné à son box, Scully lâcha un léger cri de surprise: une douleur dans le bas ventre lui rappela combien ces derniers temps elle allait mal. Après avoir vérifié que ses chevaux ne manquaient de rien, Scully partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Avançant avec lenteur, elle s'approcha du lavabo. Les mains crispées sur le rebord, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil. A cet instant le monde s'écroula autour d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia, sa poitrine semblait être prête à se déchirer tant son cœur battait fort. N'osant pas y croire, elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Entre ses mains le bâtonnet affichait un trait bleu ainsi qu'un « + » bleu: elle était enceinte. Son désir le plus profond était en train de se réaliser. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle portait un petit être. Des larmes de bonheur inondèrent son visage radieux: elle se retourna mais elle était seule. Personne n'était là pour partager cette nouvelle si incroyable. Il n'était pas là pour la serrer dans ses bras…Mulder. Dévalant les marches de l'escalier, elle se rua sur son portable:

- Bon Dieu!

Il n'y avait pas de réseau, dans la précipitation elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle décrocha son fixe et vit que la ligne n'était pas opérationnelle, comme toujours. Elle s'assit, dépitée. Soit elle devait attendre sa venue, soit elle lui annoncerait cette nouvelle lundi. Elle se sentait légère comme une plume, elle allait être maman. Maman. Ce mot résonna en écho, la remplissant d'une joie sans nom. Trop excitée par cette nouvelle et ce malgré sa nuit blanche, Scully décida d'aller se relaxer dans sa piscine. Montant au premier, elle chercha son maillot de bain. Après avoir noué les ficelles du maillot, elle se regarda dans le grand miroir: passant sa main sur son ventre si plat, elle s'imagina dans quelques mois, le ventre arrondi, les bras de Mulder l'entourant avec amour. Mulder. Il ne sortait jamais de son esprit. Présence spirituelle constante, il l'accompagnait dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans la plupart de ses pensées. Que faisait il à ce moment? Était il en route? Ce soir serait il ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre?  
Elle prit une serviette et enfila son grand peignoir de coton blanc. La piscine se trouvait tout de suite à la sortie de la véranda: elle était d'une splendeur époustouflante. Entièrement enfermée dans un dôme de verre, elle donnait vue sur la nature environnante. Maggie avait reproché à sa fille de dépenser trop d'argent dans cet maison, ce à quoi avait réparti Scully: « Mon argent je le dépense comme bon me semble….de toute façon je préfère le dépenser que d'être enterrée avec. » Têtue et sûre d'elle, elle avait fait construire cette piscine, choisissant avec soin la décoration finale. L'eau turquoise laissait paraître un carrelage d'une finesse exquise et au fond, une fresque représentant l'enlèvement d'Europe donnait à ce bassin un côté méridional, rappelant les termes romains. Des palmiers apportaient une touche d'exotisme et les longues chaises permettaient de se reposer tout en profitant de la douceur qui régnait à l'intérieur de ce dôme. Scully enleva son peignoir et plongea avec grâce dans une eau à 24 degrés. Nageant doucement, vidant son esprit le plus possible, elle tentait de se calmer. Mais il restait omniprésent. Mulder. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Elle se rendit compte que jamais elle ne pourrait le quitter, même la haine de cet autre lui donnait de l'envie. L'envie de lui pardonner. L'envie de l'aimer. L'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.  
Elle finissait de se sécher lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture. Son cœur s'emballant, elle enfila à nouveau son peignoir, et passa par l'avant pour voir si c'était bien Mulder qui venait d'arriver. Elle sortit et s'arrêta d'un coup, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle. Ou plutôt écoutant l'absence de bruit. Pas un chant d'oiseaux. Pas un piaillement. Même le vent semblait s'être enfuit. Le calme assourdissant la gêna: elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva devant chez elle. La voiture de Mulder était à côté de la sienne! Il devait déjà être entré, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et le chercha.

- Mulder?

Pas de réponse. Pas un bruit.

- Mulder? Tu es là?

Se laissant submergeait par la peur, Scully sursauta lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre.

- Mulder c'est toi?

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la cave qui était entrouverte. A peine elle voulut claquer la porte qu'une main puissante la poussa dans le dos. Incapable de se rattraper au moindre objet, elle plongea dans le noir complet, sans un cri. Quelques mètres plus bas, un bruit mat indiqua qu'elle venait de toucher le sol. Puis, plus rien.

La cave était plongée dans une obscurité étouffante. Scully ouvrit les yeux et écouta son cœur battre avec frénésie. Elle était vivante. Vivante. Alors avec précaution, elle déplia un à un ses membres: aucune fracture, aucun cassure. Se mettant debout avec difficulté, elle fut prise d'un léger malaise. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, lui rappelant combien sa chute aurait pu lui être fatale. Elle était encore sonnée et avait un mal fou à s'orienter dans le noir. Alors, doucement, elle se dirigea là où le disjoncteur devait se trouver. Elle buta contre quelque chose qui gisait à terre. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se trouva à genoux au sol. Allongeant sa main, elle sentit un corps. Des gémissements étouffés commencèrent à se faire entendre.

- Oh mon Dieu non, pas lui…pas Mulder….

Tout d'un coup les lumières s'allumèrent vivement. Son cri d'horreur résonna dans toute la maison. Une violente nausée lui souleva le cœur et elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible du cadavre.

- Ce n'est pas possible….pas lui…pas maintenant….

Elle hurla de plus belle à la vue de ce corps affreusement mutilé. Comment avait il pu lui faire ça?

- Alors ma belle, on se chauffe la voix?

Il descendait une à une les marches, savourant avec délice la terreur qu'il pouvait affliger à la jeune femme.

- Comment avez vous osé?  
- Mais j'ai tous les droits ma jolie, ne l'oublies tu as bien dit à ton défunt amant que « le tueur se prend pour Dieu ».  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure.  
- On va voir ça!

Il se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il la traîna ainsi jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Scully poussait des cris de souffrance, ce qui semblait l'exciter encore plus. Une odeur pestilentielle s'infiltra peu à peu dans les narines de Scully. Arrivés dans le grand salon, il la projeta en avant et la lâcha enfin. Le Mal était devant elle. Un crucifix d'une taille impressionnante avait était installé en plein milieu de la pièce. Dessus, les divers morceaux en putréfaction des victimes avaient été accrochés grossièrement. Levant avec lenteur les yeux, Scully vit la vérité en face. Son cœur explosa en milliers de morceaux. La tête de Mulder pendait de côté, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça jolie Dana?  
- C'est ignoble…

Elle n'avait pas la force de hurler. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Si des larmes devaient s'écouler à ce moment, ce serait des larmes de sang. Toujours assise au pied de l'infâme créature, Scully fixait le visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Bientôt, elle allait le rejoindre: une place libre attendait son cœur.- Un dernier mot ma beauté avant que tu retrouves celui que tu as aimé?  
- Que Dieu ait pitié de votre âme.  
- Voilà de sages paroles….

Alors, il s'avança vers elle, un fin poignard à la main. C'était la fin pour elle. Pour eux. Alors comme un geste d'adieu, Scully passa une main sur son ventre.

Un cri de terreur déchira ce début de journée calme et ensoleillé. Scully se redressa, le front en sueur. Mulder inquiet sortit de son sommeil profond:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Je…c'est rien….juste un cauchemar.

Alors posant sa main sur son énorme ventre rond, Scully se rendormit, épuisée par ce rêve des plus diaboliques.

_  
Cette histoire a la logique d'un rêve...ou d'un cauchemar.(Orson Welles)._

**Fin**


End file.
